The Late Show with Billy Dee Williams
The Late Show with Billy Dee Williams is a late night talk show hosted by Billy Dee Williams that first premiered on ABC in 1983. Appearances * January 2, 1983: Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red appeared to promote "Fraggle Rock" on HBO. * July 7, 1984: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "The Muppets Take Manhattan." * September 9, 1984: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "Muppet Babies" on CBS. * May 9, 1985: Kermit the Frog appeared to celebrate The Muppets' 30th Anniversary. * July 27, 1985: Big Bird appeared to promote "Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird" * December 5, 1987: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "A Muppet Family Christmas" on ABC. * January 7, 1989: Big Bird appeared to promote "Big Bird in Japan" on PBS. * November 5, 1989: Big Bird appeared celebrate Sesame Street's 20th Anniversary. * May 20, 1990: Kermit the Frog appeared to the tribute of Jim Henson. Steve Whitmire performing Kermit for this appearance. * May 12, 1991: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "Muppet*Vision 3D" at Disney's MGM Studios at Walt Disney World. * October 30, 1993: Big Bird appeared to celebrate Sesame Street's 25th Anniversary. * December 25, 1993: Big Bird appeared to promote "Sesame Street Stays Up Late" on PBS. * November 7, 1998: Big Bird appeared to celebrate Sesame Street's 30th anniversary. * September 26, 1999: Big Bird appeared to promote "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland." * December 2, 2001: Kermit the Frog appeared to celebrate The Muppet Show's 25th anniversary. * August 24, 2002: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "Kermit's Swamp Years" on VHS and DVD. * November 22, 2002: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie" on NBC. * December 21, 2003: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie" on VHS. * November 6, 2004: Big Bird and Grover appeared to celebrate Sesame Street's 35th anniversary. * May 14, 2005: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "The Muppets' Wizard of Oz" on ABC. * August 13, 2005: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "The Muppet Show: Season 1" on DVD and "The Muppets' Wizard of Oz" on DVD and VHS. * October 1, 2005: Brian Henson appeared to celebrate The Jim Henson Company's 50th anniversary and "It's Not Easy Being Green" book. * December 3, 2005: Kermit the Frog appeared to celebrate his 50th anniversary and promote "The Muppet Movie", "The Great Muppet Caper", "The Muppet Christmas Carol" and "Muppet Treasure Island" on DVD. * December 13, 2008: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa" on NBC. * November 7, 2009: Abby Cadabby appeared to celebrate Sesame Street's 40th anniversary. * December 19, 2009: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa" on DVD. * June 19, 2010: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote The Muppets Being Accepted for the Hollywood Walk of Fame on March 20, 2012. * November 19, 2011: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote "The Muppets." * November 25, 2012: Kermit the Frog appeared to promote Cee Lo Green's "All I Need is Love" Music Video. Category:TV Appearances